


Easy lies

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine doesn't know when lying became easy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy lies

There is no way to tell her I know she's been speaking to Alison, so I don't. There are arguments worth having, but there's also the look on her face as she eyes the body and pulls on clean gloves.

"Ready?"

She smiles a little behind the mask, then shrugs. "Yeah. Let's do this. I mean, no, like, the autopsy thing."

It'd be impossible not to smile back; I don't even bother to try.

Later, Leekie pulls me aside. "So, Cosima's had no contact with any of the others lately?"

"No."

I wonder when I got so good at lying.


End file.
